militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
319th Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |command_structure= 90th Operations Group Air Force Global Strike Command |current_commander=Lt Col Catherine V. Barrington|garrison= F. E. Warren Air Force Base |battles= World War II (Asia-Pacific Theater) |notable_commanders= Arthur Rogers, Jesse Tucker, Jim Shumate, Linda Aldrich, Dave Martinson |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation (3x) Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (12x) Philippine Presidential Unit Citation |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=319th Missile Squadron emblem }} The 319th Missile Squadron (319 MS) is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 90th Operations Group, stationed at F.E. Warren AFB, Wyoming. The 319 MS is equipped with the LGM-30G Minuteman III Intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), with a mission of nuclear deterrence. History World War II Activated in spring 1942 as a B-26 Marauder medium bomber squadron. Trained under Third Air Force in southeastern United States. Reassigned to Michigan where squadron received Very Long Range (VLR) B-24D Liberator heavy bombers manufactured by Ford specifically for extended length missions over the Pacific. Squadron deployed first to Hawaii and trained on the heavy bombers for combat and long over-ocean navigation and bombardment missions under Seventh Air Force. Squadron deployed to Fifth Air Force in Southwest Pacific Area (SWPA), assembling in northern Queensland, Australia then moving to operational base in Papua New Guinea. From airfields in New Guinea, the squadron carried out long-range strategic bombardment of enemy targets in New Guinea, Dutch East Indies, Philippine Islands and other areas from bases as ground forces sized them during MacArthur's island hopping campaign. Bombarded enemy targets on Okinawa; Iwo Jima; Formosa and eastern China, eventually being stationed on Ie Shima preparing for VLR bombardment operations over the Japanese Home Isands when the Japanese Capitulation occurred in August 1945. Squadron personnel demobilized in Okinawa and Philippines, aircraft sent to reclamation during fall of 1945. Inactivated as a paper unit in Early 1946. Strategic Air Command The squadron was active but unmanned from, 1 July 1947 – 1 September 1948. Brought to operational status under Strategic Air Command in 1951, being equipped with RB-29 Superfortresses at Fairchild AFB, Washington. Moved to Forbes AFB, Kansas shortly afterward and conducted operational training from, 1 June 1951-September 1952, replacement training from, 1 June 1951 – 1 September 1953, and. SHORAN training from, 10 November 1952-30 Novovember 1953 Replaced the propeller-driven RB-29s with new RB-47E Stratojet swept-wing reconnaissance bombers in 1954, capable of flying at high subsonic speeds and primarily designed for penetrating the airspace of the Soviet Union. Flew many long-range clandestine missions with the RB-47, flying many ferret missions around the periphery of Soviet territory, and sometimes inside on penetration flights to map planned routes for B-52s if combat missions over the Soviet Union ever became necessary. Began performing RB-47 crew training from, c. 1 January 1959 – 20 June 1960. Began phasing down RB-47 missions in 1959 when the vulnerability of the aircraft to Soviet air defenses became evident, was inactivated on 20 June 1960. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron Reactivated on 1 October 1963 as an ICBM squadron assigned to the 90th Missile Wing at Francis E. Warren AFB, Wyoming. Initially equipped with 50 LGM-30B Minuteman Is in early 1964, the first 90th SMW ICBM squadron activated. Upgraded to LGM-30G Minuteman III in 1973/1974, has maintained ICBMs on alert ever since.AFHRA 319 MS Page Lineage * Constituted as 319 Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 15 Apr 1942 : Re-designated as 319 Bombardment Squadron, Heavy, on 6 March 1944 : Inactivated on 27 Jan 1946 * Re-designated as 319 Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy, on 11 Jun 1947 : Activated on 1 Jul 1947 : Inactivated on 6 Sep 1948 * Re-designated as 319 Bombardment Squadron, Medium, on 20 Dec 1950 : Activated on 2 Jan 1951 : Re-designated as 319 Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Medium, on 16 Jun 1952 : Discontinued on 20 Jun 1960 * Re-designated as 319 Strategic Missile Squadron (ICBM-Minuteman) on 24 May 1963 : Organized on 1 Oct 1963 : Re-designated as 319 Missile Squadron on 1 Sep 1991. Assignments * 90th Bombardment Group, 15 Apr 1942-27 Jan 1946; 1 Jul 1947-6 Sep 1948 * 90th Bombardment Group, 2 Jan 1951 : Attached to 90th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 16 Feb 1951-15 Jun 1952 * 90th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 16 Jun 1952-20 Jun 1960 * Strategic Air Command, 24 May 1963 * 90th Strategic Missile Wing, 1 Oct 1963 * 90th Operations Group, 1 Sep 1991–Present Stations *Key Field, Mississippi (1942) *Barksdale Field, Louisiana (1942) *Greenville Army Air Base, South Carolina (1942) *Ypsilanti, Michigan (1942) *Kahuku Field, Hawaii (1942) * Iron Range Airfield, Iron Range National Park, Queensland, Australia (1942–1943) * RAAF Base Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia (1943) * Jackson Airfield (7 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea (1943) * Dobodura Airfield Complex, New Guinea (1943–1944) * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, New Guinea (1944) * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, (1944–1945) * McGuire Field, San Jose, Mindoro, Philippines, (1945) * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, (1945) *Fort William McKinley, Luzon (1945–1946) *Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland (1947–1948) *Fairchild Air Force Base, Washington (1951) *Forbes Air Force Base, Kansas (1951–1960) *F. E. Warren Air Force Base, Wyoming (1963–Present) Aircraft and missiles *B-24 Liberator (1942–1945) *RB-29 Superfortress (1951–1954) *RB-47E Stratojet (1954–1960) *LGM-30B Minuteman I (1964–1974) *LGM-30G Minuteman III (1973–Present) : 319th Missile Squadron Launch Facilities : Missile Alert Facilities (A-E flights, each controlling 10 missiles) are located as follows: :: A-01 10.6 mi NxNE of Burns WY, :: B-01 8.4 mi NE of Albin WY, :: C-01 3.7 mi ExNE of Harrisburg NE, :: D-01 10.3 mi NxNE of Bushnell NE, :: E-01 7.1 mi SE of Pine Bluffs WY, See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References * * Warren AFB Minuteman Site Coordinates External links Category:Military units and formations in Wyoming Missile 0319